This invention relates to an electrode part for a wireless biopotential measurement unit. More particularly, it relates to an electrode part for a wireless biopotential measurement unit, called measurement unit below, for attaching to the body of a living organism, the measurement unit including a signal processor and transmitter unit, the electrode part including at least one electrode for measuring a biopotential, the at least one electrode communicating with the signal processor and transmitter unit. On its side facing away from the body, the electrode part is provided with a substantially covering, electrically conductive screen material which is electrically connected to an earth electrode, the earth electrode being in contact with the body.
In what follows, the invention is explained with reference to ECG monitoring, as ECG monitoring adequately illustrates the conditions prevalent during the measuring of a biopotential which is defined as an electrical potential measured between different points on a living organism.
Traditionally, patients, whether human beings or animals, that have a need for periodical or continuous ECG monitoring, have been dependent on being connected to wire-bound monitoring equipment which must, in the main, be monitored continuously by qualified personnel with respect to the values and patterns of the signals, among other things.
It is known to communicate real-time ECG signals by means of a radio link, and the patient thereby has the freedom to carry the measurement equipment and transmitter part with him/her. This means that during the monitoring the patient may move and for example take part in sports activities.
A wireless measurement unit is placed on the patient's body, the measurement unit possibly being a disposable unit. The wireless measurement unit may include an electrode part which is connected to a signal processor and transmitter unit, the electrode part being formed with at least one electrode.
Experience has shown that such movement and rubbing contact between the prior art ECG electrode part and clothing lead to, in part, major interference in the measuring values from said electrode components. Signal filtering may remedy the problem to some extent but may at the same time cause the signal to be distorted or changed in some other unfortunate way.